1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the fields of flexible polymeric connectors and fasteners of a type generally referred to as zip ties or cable ties, and textile flexible textile connectors and fasteners.
2. Background of the Invention
In a prior art search directed to the subject invention, the following US patents and Published US Patent Applications were noted: 20110131768, 20030088948, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,926,767, 7,789,414, 7,131,168, 6,698,067, 6,539,589, 6,507,979 6,364,257, 6,332,248, 6,330,989, 6,151,761, 5,581,850, 5,568,905, 5,395,343, 4,466,159, 4,191,334, 3,981,048, 3,739,429, 3,654,669, 3,224,056, 2,977,145, D634187, D256438, and D205659.